Fear on the line
by Feutre34
Summary: Cela fait au moins 13 ans que je le l'ai pas revu, après cette déclaration...ce jeune blond a disparu de ma vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Après avoir été trahit de la sorte... il est partit, sans me le dire. En laissant un vide.


**Fear on the line**

_Bon voila une nouvelle fiction, je suis fière de l'idée, mais j'espère pas tout gâcher en l'écrivant^^  
>POV de Sasuke pour une fois ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: ~Fear hidden by the beauty~<strong>

Nous sommes l'un devant l'autre, il me regarde avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Un regard tendre gentil, mais assez terrifié. Ses yeux bougent de partout. Je ne dit rien, comme d'habitude, j'attends qu'il commence à parler, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a amener derrière le lycée pour me dire quelque chose d'important. Mais si c'est vraiment important alors grouille toi dobe! Je ne vais pas encore attendre là, cela fait presque 5...même 10 minute que tu essayes d'aligner des mots! Hn, je ne te croyais pas si timide sous cet air grand et rieur.

_Je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas réagis_

Il fait une mine boudeuse, j'allais éclaté, j'aillais lâcher un "Alors dobe, tu perds tout t'es moyens devant moi?" enchaîné d'un sourire demi lune dont j'avais le secret.

- Sasuke...

- Hn?

- Je t'aime.

_J'aurais du faire quelque chose...le retenir_

Naruto... Naru-Quoi? Là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... Comment? Quoi? Je Naruto...

Je sens mes joues rougir, comme jamais elles ont rougit. Personne, personne ne m'avais dit qu'il m'aimait... Enfin quelques filles folles mais jamais avec une telle sincérité. Je n'avais pas entendu des mots aussi doux venant de Naruto. Il m'a prit pas surprise. Il est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne pensais pas, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi. Je panique, non un Uchiwa ne panique pas. On de calme, cache ton jeux comme tu le fait toujours si bien. Mon visage de marbre le plus indifférent possible, tu ne peux pas lire en moi et tu le sais Naruto même en me regardant comme ça, avec tes yeux jamais. Je ARGG j'ai laisser mon attention se distraire que j'en ai publier mes rougeurs aux joues... Mais Sasuke bon sang! Qu'est-qu'il t'arrive? Je ne perds jamais mes moyens... Et encore moins devant ce blond.

Il me regarda une fraction de seconde puis regarda de nouveau le sol, enfin l'herbe.

Je suis pourtant si bien préparé en tout. Je pense à tout, sauf à ça. On me prends presque jamais au dépourvu, pourtant lui, il me fait souvent perdre mes moyens en y repensant... NON! Bon sang! Mon avenir était pourtant tout tracé... Une grande maison, vivre seul, devenir Neurochirurgien. Tracer [i]ma[/i] propre voie...

Je suis figé, sans quoi... Sans aucune réponse en tête, sans réaction approprier, sans y penser, je suis détacher du monde.

_Je suis tellement débile... J'aurais du prévoir mon coup_

- Ahaha... *rire ironique de Naruto* dit-t-il tout en regardant de tout les côtés, rouge comme jamais. Frottant sa main contre sa chevelure dorée.

Cela fait assez longtemps, ma réaction est trop longue à son goût, ça le fait paniquer. C'est tellement facile de voir dans son jeu. Enfin non, je n'avais pas prévu ça...Surtout venant de lui...

Il me regarde soudain dans les yeux, ses yeux profonds, ronds essayes de se glissait en moi. Mais je les stoppes, mes yeux glacé et froid les arrêtes dans leurs chemins, comme ils les ont toujours fait, Et si je les laisser traverser mon regard, pour voir un peu. Voir si il est vraiment insère, vraiment amou-...

Je baisse alors ma garde, une vague bleu me traversai tout entier. Comme un océan de pleurs et tristesse, Naruto est triste.

Nous sommes dans notre bulle à nous. Que tout les deux. Mais je ne suis pas honnête avec lui, je ne sais vraiment pas se que je ressens pour lui, je suis confus. Mais à se moment précis je veux que rien ne change, c'est mon meilleur ami et c'est tout. Pourquoi avoir brosser nos liens, comme ça Naruto? Tu pensais vraiment que ça pouvais marcher? Nous sommes proches, c'est vrai. Mais pas à se point, j'espère que sa ne vais rien briser, rien changer.

Un truc genre "je veux qu'on reste ami" non, c'est trop cliché...

- ...Naruto... Commençais-je

Soudain, derrière le mur, j'entends des bruits, des ricanements bien trop familier. La bulle se brise. Naruto se retourne pas vers le mur, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu si dégoûter... Si étonné.

Les personnes derrière le mur se montrent, des gens de notre classe, le se moquent. La colère monte en moi, je fronce les sourcils, leur lance un regard noir.

- Alors voilà! Bien joué Naruto! T'a gagner le paris! S'exclame la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, voix dur, et ricanante.

Les autres élèves sont derrière Karin, je peux apercevoir Suigetsu, Kiba, Ino, Ten ten, Shikamaru...

Mon monde de brise petit à petit, je ne sais pourquoi. Naruto avait parier de me dire ses mots? Alors tout devait s'arranger, il ne pensait pas vraiment se qu'il disait... Mais pourtant, je me sens énormément trahis, trahis, la haine monte en moi, je détourne la tête brusquement. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu? Naruto...bon sang! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Je devrais être soulagé... Pourtant ... Non pas du tout... Un sentiment étrange monte en moi.

Je regarde Naruto avec des yeux noirs.

Pourtant lui, il baisse la tête. Une-une larme ? Non ne pleure pas...! Il serre ses poings ainsi que ses dents. Essaie de retenir des larmes, pourquoi?

- Merde! Bon sang! Dit-il en se retournant vers eux

Ils continuent de rires, leur rires... Je les hais.

- ARRETEZ DE JOUER AVEC MOI! FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX! Cria-t-il avc une voix légèrement éraillé et désespéré

Cette phrase me choqua... Alors il ne fessait pas... C'était vrai?

_J'aurais dû les tabasser... Faire tout pour pas qu'il parte_

- Hahaha, le pauvre Naruto tu n'as aucune chance avec Sasuke! Regarde-le, il ne t'a rien dit! Continue Karin sur d'elle

J'en peut plu! C'est trop, on ne décide pas de mes réactions... Je ne suis pas une marionnette qui ne réagis pas, qui est là juste pour faire beau. Je veux réagir... Mais comment? Non, Naruto est juste un ami, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le traîne dans le boue, comme ça!

- Hn, vous êtes lourd les gars

Naruto sécha ses larmes en me regardant assez étonné. J'avais qu'une envie; c'était le réconforté, même si je ne suis pas très doué à ce genre de choses.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Naruto réponds Suigetsu

Naruto baissa la tête, fronça soudainement ses sourcils. Il tremble. Il leur lança un regard noir.

_J'aurais dû voir passer ça_

Naruto parti en courant, il parti hors du lycée à toute vitesse. Non, je voulais le retenir! Alors je commençais à partir dans sa direction, lorsque que Suigetsu m'intercepte.

- Laisse-le partir Sasuke, tu ne partage pas ses sentiments, non?

- Lâche-moi Suigetsu

Je le bouscule légèrement, il ne résiste pas à ma force évidement, je suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Sasuke.

- Si tu le suis, ça veux dire que tu l'aimes?

_J'aurais dû le suivre, ne pas avoir peur_

Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce moment, je relâche ma prise sur lui. J'ai peur. Je ne sais encore quoi répondre. Ce sujet...

**~#~**

- ARGG!

Je me réveille en sueur dans mon lit, cela fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas repenser à ce souvenir... À [i]son[/i] souvenir.

Pourquoi je me met à repenser à lui? Cela fait presque 13 ans que ça c'est passé, c'était la première fois que j'avais ressenti de la peur en moi, si intensément. J'étais un lâche à cette époque. Je l'avais laissé filer pour garder mon honneur... Pff pathétique franchement. Si je l'avais rattraper... Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passer? Enfin bref, je ne dois pas me remémorer les souvenir qui font mal. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu ce dobe. Après cette déclaration, plus de trace de lui, je l'ai cherché longtemps, mais rien.

J'allume mon portable, mal réveillé : 5:50 h. Je commençais tôt aujourd'hui, après cette nuit j'ai bien besoins d'un bon cas cardio-torcique. Je suis maintenant à ma 5ème année de résidence en chirurgie. Je pouvais me spécialisé maintenant. Je veux absolument devenir Neurochirurgien. Mais j'avais besoins de toucher un bon cœur pour me rafraîchir les idées.

Une fois, habillé, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, mal coiffé, cernes... Comme d'habitude, peau pâle. Mes cheveux noir me tombait sur mes yeux. J'arrange ma frange avec soin. Je passe la plus part de mon temps à me coiffé le matin. C'est très important pour moi, mais cependant, ce matin là, je ne le sentais pas. Quelque chose allais se passer... Un drame que fera beaucoup de blesser?

Je suis un monstre de me réjouir rien qu'a l'idée des cas chirurgicaux possibles.

Mais bon c'est pas parce que je pense ça que ça va forcément arriver hein, je ne suis pas dieu...

- Monsieur Uchiwa? Interpella une de mes interne, ah les internes je les déteste vraiment...

- Quoi? Répondis-je sec

- Mon patient il-il je ne sais pas si je dois lui posé un drain thoracique, je ne sais même pas si j'en serais vraiment capable...

- Quoi? Tu es vraiment incompétente! Montre-le moi!

- O-oui!

Vraiment, je suis profondément déçu... Elle est en première année mais il faudrait que je commence à leur apprendre quelques trucs à mes internes, c'est pas que j'ai spécialement envie, mais juste pour garder mon image quoi. Elle s'appelle comment déjà? Hn, je pense que c'est Mieko, ouai c'est ça.

- Mieko, ton patient n'a pas besoins d'un drain, intube-le c'est tout.

- A-Ah très bien, tout de suite!

Pff... N'importe quoi, cette fille. Elle me regarde avec des yeux, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlé. Une fille assez banale en son genre, yeux marrons, débordant de vert foncé sur les côtés, avec des cheveux longs et lises roux foncé. Toujours stressé pour un rien. Mais lorsque que je la voit faire son travail, elle a l'air de savoir se qu'elle fait ici. Elle deviendra un bon chirurgien. Je suis un peu exigeants avec eux, et ne leur montres aucun respect ou signes de reconnaissance, mais je dois avouer qu'elle ne le fessait pas si mal que ça.

- Hn, ça peur aller, ne m'appelle plus pour rien lançais-je d'un trait

- Oui, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois Monsieur Uchiwa

Hn, sans intérêt, il faut que je me trouve un bon cas à me mettre sous la dent, j'en ai bien besoins là...

Mauvaise humeur c'est tout, rien d'autre.

Devant le tableau des opérations, rien qu'une appendicectomie pour moi aujourd'hui... merde je voulais un truc plus stimulant...

Un cas neuro serais parfait. Mais le titulaire en neuro était partit il y a deux jours... Je suis en grand manques là.

Une fille aux cheveux rosés regarda le tableau, elle me sembla familière. Enfin je l'avais déjà vu quelque part quoi.

À mon lycée, elle passais des fois c'était une infirmière je crois. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment parler.

Son physique ne passait pas inaperçu. Des yeux verts clair éclatants, pétillants. Des cheveux plus que légèrement rosés, longs lises, avec une demi frange. Teint rose, lèvres rouge pulpeuses.

Elle regarde les opérations, vu sa tenue, elle est chirurgien titulaire et j'avais plus que besoins d'un cas intéressant.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant... Vous êtes nouvelle? Engageais-je

- Hm? Oui je viens remplacer votre chirurgien titulaire en neuro pour un petit moment. Enchanté! Rétorqua-t-elle toute fraîche et épanouie

C'était ce qu'il me fallait. Un nouveau chirurgien en neuro. Il faut absolument, par tout les moyens que j'obtienne un cas.

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même^^<em>


End file.
